The One to Go First
by BroadwayNeon
Summary: What if Emily was the one who went before Richard? AU. Story is much better than summary. Please review!


**A/N I do not own Gilmore Girls. This is a very AU story. Hope you guys like it. Please review!**

Lorelai sat stone-faced in Hartford Memorial Hospital. Shee knew that her mom wanted to die before her father, but she didn't think it would be so sudden and so soon.

Emily had been diagnosed with ovarian cancer just a few months prior to the predicament she was in now. Richard had used whatever means necessary to secure Emily with the best doctors and treatment plan possible.

However, on this gray December morning, things looked dim. Lorelai had yet to make it to the Dragonfly for the day because of Emily.

Emily. It was all because of Emily.

Back in Stars Hollow, Rory was working on the Stars Hollow Gazette. Her mind was preoccupied of her grandmother's current state. Emily Gilmore was the strongest woman she knew. There had to be a way to beat this.

Luke was busy that morning, too. After finding someone to cover the diner, he assured Lorelai that he would take care of the matters at home. Although they had their differences throughout the years, Luke was willing to do anything to help Emily.

Back in the waiting room, Lorelai was on Facebook as an attempt to distract herself from the grim situation her mother was in. Just as she was coming on yet another cat video, Richard came out.

"Lorelai, they're doing surgery at noon. If you want to see her, now is the perfect time."

Simply nodding her head, Lorelai followed the light to her mother's room.

Emily was many things while fighting cancer, but one thing she never frayed from was the class and dignity that was signature Emily.

She smiled when Lorelai walked in the room and sat by her bedside.

"This cancer is kicking my ass, Lorelai."

The duo chuckled at Emily's use of the word "ass." All those years later, and it was still so satisfying for Lorelai.

"Hey, mom? I know that we have had our not so good times, but I need you to know that I love you."

Emily looked into her daughter's pool blue eyes and replied, "I know you do. I love you, too."

Lorelai grabbed her mother's hand as tears started to form. The two sat there until the nurses started to get Emily ready for surgery.

She left the room and called Luke and Rory. Within an hour, both were there and eager to find out how the surgery went.

The procedure that should have been relatively simple took longer than expected.

With Richard, Lorelai, Rory and Luke all anxious, one could feel the tension in the waiting room.

The tension was eased when the doctor came out. Rather than an optimistic look on his face, however, he appeared stoic.

"Mr. Gilmore, I am so sorry."

Richard immediately fell to the floor in tears. Rory followed close suit with her grandfather. Lorelai, in an attempt to stay strong for the both of them, consoled her dad and daughter. Luke just took a step back and let the family grieve.

The hours following Emily's death took their toll on Lorelai. Before they knew it, all four were heading home. Rory decided ti stay with her grandfather that night, leaving Luke and Lorelai to go back to Stars Hollow alone.

The car ride home seemed quiet until Lorelai started to cry a little bit. Luke grasped her hand and kissed it.

"Lorelai, I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but it's going to be okay."

"Can you do me a favor, Luke?"

"What do you need?"

"When we get home, can you hold me?"

"Of course."

After the fifteen minute drive was over and they were home, Luke carried Lorelai into their room and she sobbed. Although she and Emily were never close, losing her mom was hard.

The next morning, Lorelai called Sookie and told her that she may not be at the Inn for some time because Emily had passed away.

"I'll let the town know, and I'll get you some food for tonight."

"Thanks, Sook."

After hanging up with Sookie, Lorelai popped in a musical to watch to honor Emily.

"This one's for you, mom."

As the beginning credits to "Funny Girl" played, Lorelai couldn't help but think about how much she would actually miss her mom.

It would be a long time before she'd be okay again.


End file.
